


The One Who Cares心之所繫

by LevinYC



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevinYC/pseuds/LevinYC





	The One Who Cares心之所繫

我茫然睜開雙眼，暈眩感包圍著我，四肢不受控制地僵在我身旁。一把機械的女聲響起：「冷藏管失效；探測時間：未知；冷藏者：紋妮•佑卡；職位：船身雜務。」腦海一片空白，唯一的意識是一個名字：邁。四肢因室溫溫暖起來，我虛弱地爬出冷藏管，雙腿支撐不起體重，我摔倒地上。記憶開始浮現，曾經有人告訴我，經過冷藏，甦醒後會經歷短暫失憶，但無論我如何努力，都記不清那人。一陣頭痛，我閉上雙眼，迎接第一波回憶回歸。

黑暗中感受到的是一個熱切的擁抱，低沈的嗓音安慰著我：「冷靜，女孩。有人會來救我們的。」回憶中的我看著嗓音的主人，名字再次從我腦海中響起：邁，那年輕的我叫的卻是另一個稱呼：「船長。」他褪下大衣蓋在我身上：「再等等。對了，你叫什麼？」「紋妮•佑卡，盧斯號見習生。」他對我一笑：「只是見習生就遇上空難，你真幸運。」「船長，其他人呢？」他神情黯然：「不知道，船艦解體後，我唯一見過的人便是你。」我輕輕發抖：「船長，我害怕。」他再次擁著我：「我是你的船長，一定會保證你的安全，別怕。」他輕聲自言自語：「像你這樣單純的女孩竟然跑去加入探測隊？」強烈的燈光打在我倆身上，我再支持不住，任由船長抱緊我，呼喚我的名字⋯⋯

我站起身，撫著失效的冷藏管，另一波回憶幾乎令我再次失去平衡。漂亮的金髮女子輕拍著冷藏管，歡快地笑著：「新一代冷藏管，具備時間偵測功能，最長可以偵測至五千年⋯⋯」她噘著嘴：「反正我們也不會去那麼遠的星球。喔，船長！」她望向我身後，我馬上轉身，只見那人一臉嚴肅，所有人向他點頭致意，他直直望著我：「紋妮，跟我來。」我跟著他走出配置艙，他笑了起來：「哈，以船長的威嚴震懾全埸，真好玩。」我看著他的笑容，也微笑起來，沒好氣輕呼：「船長⋯⋯」他開了艙門：「叫我邁克。」我踏進船艙，倒抽一口氣。駕駛艙！所有船員的夢想！他慵懶地笑道：「歡迎來到玫瑰星號，以母星命名，最先進的船艦之一。」我望向窗外，星塵散落，我不禁讚嘆。他雙手落在我肩上：「雖然我上一次航行遇上空難，但看在我最優秀船長的稱號份上，再加上我竟能從一次只有兩個生還者的嚴重空難倖存，他們給了我這船。」我對上他雙眼：「只有我倆生還？」他雙手一緊：「航行報告認為上一次的空難並非意外，而是受到未知人士襲擊，如果讓我知道誰奪去我一整船的船員⋯⋯」他雙眸閃著瘋狂的光芒，我像落入毒蛇眼中的小鳥一樣僵住。他低頭凝視著我：「不，我還有你。」在我可以反應前，他用他的唇堵上我的。

我圍視身周，身旁除了我的冷藏管外，還有一個。我走上前，玻璃上的薄霜在我手中融化，裏面的人仍然和我記憶中的一樣。想也沒想，我按下按鈕。玻璃一下子彈開，裏面的人雙眼全然沒有焦點，我小心翼翼地呼喚著：「邁？」他伸手向我，不，是我的脖子，收緊，我無力地拉著他冰冷的手臂：「邁，求你⋯⋯」那雙手鬆開：「紋妮？」我伏在冷藏管上：「醒醒，邁。」他再次伸出手，輕撫著我臉龐，同時，他雙眸有了焦距：「紋妮？怎麼會⋯⋯」他走出冷藏管，把我拉進他懷中。我望著他，眼前的人仍是同樣的臉孔，但那神情卻不屬於任何一個我見過的邁，發生了什麼事？容不得我追問，警報竟響起了。邁把粒子傳遞器塞進我手中：「快走。」我好笑地望著他：「這是船長的粒子傳遞器，只有你才可用。你走吧，雖然我不知道為什麼會有警報，但想必不是什麼好事。」我倆四目交投，我點一點頭：「相信我，我會照顧自己。」他按下粒子傳遞器：「別讓任何人知道你放了我出來。紋妮⋯⋯」他遲疑著：「無論發生什麼，記著，我愛你。」消失了，我疑惑地盯著空氣，他剛才眼裏除了愛和信任外，竟然還有一絲恐慌？他在害怕什麼？不！我搖頭甩走那些想法。

一個念頭蹦了出來，我深呼吸大叫：「救我！拜託，我不知道我在哪。求求你，放我出去！」門打開了，一群人抱著我從未見過的武器衝進來，兩人拉起了我，其餘的跑向邁的冷藏管。又一個人走進來，其中一人向他匯報：「隊長，他逃走了。」那隊長脫下面罩，卻是一個女人，她皺眉看著我：「都瑟呢？」我才記起邁的姓氏為都瑟，我用偽裝出來的驚慌語氣回應著：「我不知道，船長放了我出來，叫我走。我不知道要做什麼，求你放了我，我被你們嚇怕了⋯⋯」她低頭看著我，表情柔和起來，吩咐她的人：「帶這女孩去醫務室。」

我被半拉半推地送進醫務室，裏面的儀器全是我聞所未聞的，我禁不住問：「我被冷藏了多少年？」那隊長望了我一眼：「大約八千年，剛好是冷藏管生效期限。」「其他船員呢？」「大部分冷藏管全在塔爾卡斯大戰中被摧毀，它們所屬的冷藏者亦隨時間年老死亡。只有十四個冷藏管遺留，包括你的，另外十二名船員和都瑟因犯戰爭罪行而被禁錮於冷藏管內⋯⋯」「戰爭罪行？」我的聲調因驚訝而拉高。她看向手上的資料版：「你在塔爾卡斯大戰前被冷藏，應該對大戰一無所知。都瑟和玫瑰星號的船員向塔爾卡斯星球發動戰爭，導致塔爾卡斯的滅亡。但所有人被捕，冷藏管被毀的船員在獄中渡過餘生，而十二名船員和都瑟則依戰爭法被鎖回冷藏管，若非戰爭法的原故，我想他們早被塔爾卡斯的倖存者殺死了。」我回想起邁親手把我送進冷藏管時所說的：「我已經找到當初攻擊盧斯號的人，我到了當地再讓你醒來。」

針刺進手臂，打斷我的思緒，隊長漫不經心地說：「別擔心，我們只不過替你抽血檢查。當初我們發現你竟在大戰前進冷藏管，以為是玫瑰星號的重要船員，不敢放出來，原來只是一名船身雜務。你知道為什麼都瑟要先冷藏你？」我搖搖頭，一方面我要隱藏邁和我的關係，另一方面⋯⋯我真的不知道。她繼續自顧自說著：「也對，沒必要讓你看到他對整個星球種族清洗。」我霍地站起：「邁⋯⋯船長不是這樣的人。」她拉著我：「別這樣，對於一個可以瞞過玫瑰星政府和整個聯合政府的人，要騙你絕不難。嗯，你現在身處正是聯合政府軍事團總部。」我跌坐下來，把臉埋在雙手之中。她轉向血液檢查，驚呼出來：「血液樣本對懷孕測試呈陽性反應，你在進冷藏管前知道嗎？」我抬起頭：「我懷孕？」她撫過我的頭髮：「恭喜你。」她臉上暗淡下來：「我和你一樣，玫瑰星人，但是我患上罕見的病，不能有小孩。恭喜你。」我可憐起她來，或許這就是她相信我的原因。即使以玫瑰星那緩慢衰老的標準，一般人經常以為我未成年。她扶起我：「來吧，我帶你去休息。」然而，在我可以走出房間前，她的手撲了個空。熟悉的噁心貫穿了我，我正被進行粒子分解。望著隊長的雙眼，我消失前說出口的只有一句：「救我。」

一雙手把我拉進無比熟悉的胸懷，邁半晌後推開我，手揮向身後一部儀器：「新型號粒子傳遞號。想不到在我們年代未發展成熟、僅限於緊急用途的科技竟然成為今日主要傳輸，還好我的智慧足夠駕馭它，才能救你出來。」他看著我木無表情的臉：「怎樣了？」我幹澀的嘴唇只吐出四字：「塔爾卡斯。」他踏前一把握著我手臂：「我唯獨害怕他們告訴你這個。紋妮，我那樣做只是想為盧斯號上的船員報仇。玫瑰星號最後一次航行前，我查到原來盧斯號因被塔爾卡斯星上的人干擾才會撞上碎石帶，而當時無人和他們交涉只因塔爾卡斯未被發現，而我剛好是第一個發現的人。」他咬緊牙：「難道你能忍受盧斯號的人白白死去？身為船長，所有船員都是我的家人。」我終於知道我未見過的神情是什麼，那是他不會向我表露的仇恨和邪惡。理智告訴我，我正常的反應應該是尖叫著「殺人犯」跑開，反之，我為這樣的邁心醉神迷。僅餘的理智催促我問：「他們說你對塔爾卡斯種族清洗？」我差點咬上舌頭，我真的並非那麼有興趣。他順著我的鎖骨吻下去：「那只是個意外，飛彈打中兩座當地最活躍的火山，火山爆發淹沒了塔爾卡斯九成面積。」理智已經收拾好，準備隨時離家出走，我急忙拉住它：「那你為什麼要把我鎖進冷藏管？」他用牙齒解開我上衣鈕扣，模糊不清地說：「保護你，因為你是我唯一的弱點。他們會發現你在塔爾卡斯大戰前進冷藏管，你根本不能參與大戰。再者，我甚至不能想像要如何忍受在大戰中失去你。在我眼中，盧斯號再加上玫瑰星號的船員也不及你重要。」在邁推倒我的一剎那，我考慮著告訴他孩子的事，直覺咆哮著要我閉嘴。好，管他的。我伸手摟住邁頸項，晚安，維也納。

邁的臉埋進我的髮中，我打量著四周，窗外一片黑暗：「邁，我們在哪？」他閉著眼回答：「我們在玫瑰星的舊居。我在你到來前查過，自從玫瑰星爆發內戰，所有人遷徙到其他星球。早在六百年前，各個星球組成的聯合政府宣佈玫瑰星成為棄星，脫離聯合政府管轄範圍，亦無人可以在玫瑰星合法降落。」他壓在自己手臂上望著我：「即是說，整個星球上只有我倆。」「但你說無人可以在玫瑰星合法降落。」他站起來，隨手把覆在地上的被拋給我：「非法的事我還怕嗎？別忘了，我可是被指為執行種族清洗的邪惡分子。」我反了反白眼，他走到客廳：「我計劃一下怎樣營救被鎖在冷藏管的船員。你休息吧，我稍後喚醒你。」我拉起被單，翻身陷入睡眠。

最先出現在夢境的是玫瑰星號，經過三年的試航，玫瑰星號終於回到母星。每艘船的船長永遠最後離開船艙，我站在遠處，邁向歡迎他的官員握手。邁直直看著我，露出一個令我暈眩的笑容。在降落前的解凍後，邁直接把我拉進駕駛室向我求婚，我愕然了半晌才答應他，他把我緊抱得幾乎把空氣擠出我胸腔，我哭著笑，那大概是我最幸福的一刻。除了其他船員，我倆擁有的只有彼此。身為資源探測組的一分子，只要踏上船，下一次降落可能已經是幾百年後，在船上還有冷藏管停止衰老，但在母星中已經歷幾十個世代。我終於明白，為何邁要一直糾結於找出當年攻擊盧斯號的人。邁走近我，我伸出雙手，他握著，終於，我回到家了。

「紋妮，你還好嗎？發生什麼事？」我在邁的搖晃中醒來，他一臉擔憂，手指擦過我面頰：「你在哭，到底發生什麼？你做惡夢了嗎？」我對他微笑：「不，我夢到玫瑰星號。」他吻了我的額：「過來吧，讓你看看這個。」他把我帶到窗前，窗外的廢墟上竟停泊著⋯⋯「玫瑰星號！」我驚呼著。那的的確確是玫瑰星號！邁抓緊我手臂：「你看上去快要暈倒。」我輕啄他臉：「帶我上去。」他掃視我一眼，把衣衫塞進我手中：「我在船上等你。」（*這種狗血言情的感覺。。。我在做什麼==）

自上船走到駕駛艙，我不得不不斷提醒自己這是玫瑰星號——雖然裏面的設備已經換成最先進，先進得我完全未見過，別說要用了。邁站在駕駛艙門負著手：「歡迎來到玫瑰星號，以母星命名，最先進的船艦之一。」「你還記得這個？」他拍一拍手：「來吧，我們還有活要幹。」我坐到船長座上：「你在哪裏找到這船？」「聯合政府軍事團總部。顯然他們認為這艘船適合成為戰船。」「你剛從聯合政府軍事團總部回來？」我壓抑不了聲音中的震抖。他皺起眉：「你認為我不該偷走玫瑰星號？」「不，我認為你不該獨自一人去聯合政府總部，至少讓我知道。」「別擔心我，我可以應付。」「但⋯⋯」他轉過身：「啟動界面。」機械聲音回應道：「界面已啟動。」「顯示聯合政府軍事團副隊長。」顯示屏中跳出了張熟悉的臉：「艾雲•宓蘭中校。現任聯合政府軍事團副隊長。玫瑰星人。宓蘭家族第四百七十三代繼承人。」「紋妮，你看怎樣？」我坐到他身旁：「我見過她本人，在總部中，是她的隊員看守你的冷藏管。」「我被定義為史上最危險人物，自然是她看守。但我指的是這個。」他在空氣中揮手，另一張臉閃了出來。那是我回憶中的金髮女子，邁拉出一篇新聞：「這女人是當年玫瑰星號上配置艙人員，全船上只有她反對對塔爾卡斯報復。當時玫瑰星政府和聯合政府只認為我們去探測資源，若非有人向他們報告，他們不會知道玫瑰星號的位置，亦不會攻打玫瑰星號。」他語氣中的恨意使我瑟縮：「你懷疑她的祖先？」「沒有懷疑，我直接駭進聯合政府系統。機密指出，向聯合政府告密的正是那女人——梅洛•阿尤。正正基於這點，她是全船唯一一名沒因戰爭罪行而被關。」「那你現在打算怎樣做？」他指揮著玫瑰星號：「升空，強制關閉界面。」他輕輕推開我：「現在回去聯合政府軍總部，把玫瑰星號的船員救出來，然後，我會讓宓蘭中校為祖先的行為負上代價。」我拉著他的手：「邁，我有一件事想對你說。」「嗯？」他專心操作著船艦，沒看我一眼。我正想開口，一句話跳進我腦海：「你是我唯一的弱點。」我的手無力地落回小腹上：「沒事。你可以教我控制這船嗎？」他輕笑：「那對你來說太難，你還是做乘客吧。」

我看著他駛船進航道，剛重新啟動的界面輸出一連串警告，同時，廣播傳來：「玫瑰星號注意，這邊是聯合政府軍事團。若你不馬上停駛並踏出船艙，船艦將被摧毀。」邁一咬牙：「該死的，我沒時間向你解釋我的計劃。」他掏出槍：「紋妮，你願意信任我嗎？」我堅定地點頭：「我以我的生命信任你。」他把槍壓在我腰上：「出去。」我步入交流艙，邁用界面開啟廣播：「宓蘭中校，要求你的戰艦駛走。否則我殺了這女孩。」我考慮著警告邁這樣無用。對方廣播再說：「都瑟，我們不會單單為了一個人質而放棄追捕你。況且，佑卡是你的船員，我不相信你能下手。」邁低歎著我的名字，下一刻，我被推出船外的一片虛無中。在無重狀態下，我失去方向感，身體中僅餘的空氣漸漸被耗盡。邁！在我失去意識前，一把光束把我拉進船艙。宓蘭中校扶起我，吩咐手下：「集中火力攻擊玫瑰星號。」淚水滑下，我任由宓蘭上校把我帶進一把椅中。邁，這就是你的計劃？把我送到安全地方，然後讓自己被炸得粉碎。針管刺進手臂，宓蘭中校輕聲安慰我：「都瑟不會讓任何人阻礙他，我知道你傷心被騙了，但你應該慶倖他沒向你開槍。」我搖搖頭，我不是一個受騙的船員，而是一個被拋棄的妻子。麻醉藥在血管中生效，我拉著迷糊的意識，邁！

在昏暈的迷霧中，一股花香喚醒了我。「深呼吸，佑卡。」宓蘭中校輕柔地呼叫：「這些氣體會讓你瞬間清醒。」我賭氣地屏著呼吸，這該死的女人謀殺了我的丈夫。她再說：「佑卡，你這種為都瑟默哀的方式可是會害死你的孩子。」孩子？喔，邁的孩子。我已經失去了邁，不可以讓任何事發生在我們的孩子身上。我深深吸入那陣花香，腦海中的迷霧散開，宓蘭中校的面孔清晰地出現在我眼前，她手上拿著針管，正要刺進我臂上，我拉著她：「這是什麼？」她溫和地輕拍我額：「這是醫治你的藥物，之前那份血液測試報告顯示，你患上玫瑰星人罕見的疾病，只要你體內的胎兒繼續長大，你身體遲早會排斥它，這種病在你的年代無法治療，但以現今的科技，只要在孩子出生前你持續接受藥物，你和胎兒都不會有事。」我任由她把藥物推進身體：「船長呢？」她圈著我雙手：「我們找不到屍體，但依照玫瑰星號的損毀情況，無人能生還。」我閉上眼不理她，她尤自喋喋不休：「佑卡，我知道這對你來說很難接受，但都瑟做過的比任何事都更邪惡。雖然你是他的船員，但你真的沒必要為他這樣哀傷。」我睜著她：「邪惡？船長甚至沒有襲擊聯合政府的船隻，你們便炸毀了玫瑰星號，你會如何定義這行為？」她一臉尷尬：「我們沒有其他選擇，他是宇宙中的危險份子，我們不知道他如果生還的話，會造成怎樣的危機。根據聯合政府的祕密指令，只要都瑟所在的船艦不屬任何領空範圍，我們都可以把它擊落。」我恨恨地咬著牙，甩開她放在我肩上的手。她假裝不在意：「我們害怕他，正如最初害怕你一樣。你們年代的人比我們更獨立，你們控制電腦，而非被電腦控制。依照電腦系統，除了有授權的人，無人可以進入配置艙和戰艦場，但都瑟竟能分別駭進兩處，偷走粒子傳遞器，還要把整艘戰艦駛走。而且，沒一艘聯合政府下的戰艦能降落棄星，都瑟毫不費勁做到了。如果不解決他，沒人能阻止他。」我藏起驕傲的語氣：「船長是當年的最優秀船長。」她歎氣：「幸好他未能降落於任何一個星球，否則遵照戰爭法，我們只能把他冷藏。」警報急躁地催促著，宓蘭中校從腰間拿出全息圖像儀，面色一變：「這無可能，絕對無可能！」她拋下圖像儀衝出去，我小心翼翼地拿起，邁！我心跳躍起來，邁絲毫無損，現正在總部！邁！我的邁！

「小小的技倆便把他們引了出去，保安真弱。」慵懶的聲音在我身後不遠處，我嚇了一跳，身後的正是邁。「紋妮。」他揮著手。我哭了起來：「別再這樣對我！」他拖著我：「若非如此，怎保持你人質的身份？你早被他們塞回冷藏管了。如果他們知道我還生還，我又怎可能偷襲成功？來，紋妮，我們去拯救其他船員，我已經知道餘下冷藏管的所在。」我倆跑過仿似無盡頭的走廊，終於到了一道門前，他輕易地駭進系列讓它開門。他第一時間閃身進去，但眼前的景況使我們錯愕，面前的房間竟然是空的。激光槍的熾熱能量從我身旁略過，宓蘭中校在隊員後走出來：「在你劫走佑卡後，我們早預料你會找回其他船員。」這時，她才發現我：「你竟敢再脅持這女孩！」門外射進來的激光差點擊中我，宓蘭中校轉身大叫：「居然對一個孕婦開槍！誰讓你這樣做！」門外傳來的嗓音充滿權威：「我讓他開槍的。」宓蘭中校馬上敬禮：「路易上校。」

趁著這混亂的當口，邁把我拉進旁邊一道門中。我喘著氣：「現在我們可以怎逃？」他以奇異的目光望著我，我抺一抺臉：「怎麼了？」「宓蘭中校說⋯⋯她說你是孕婦？」我吞吞吐吐：「對，他們驗過我的血⋯⋯」「你為何不告訴我？」「你說過我是你唯一的弱點，如果你知道，這只會成為你的阻礙。我明瞭你有多在乎船員，所以我更無可能阻止你。」他背靠著門：「紋妮，我親愛的紋妮。你真的沒好好聽我話的嗎？『盧斯號再加上玫瑰星號的船員也不及你重要』，這句話中有哪字你聽不明白？你和我倆的孩子，別說放棄玫瑰星號的船員和對宓蘭報復，哪怕再加上我⋯⋯」我堵住他的嘴：「別說。」他推開我的手，環現著斗室：「在這樣的情況下，大概逃不出去了。紋妮，求你信任我。別阻止我，這是唯一的解決方法。」在我可以反應之前，他衝了出去。我回過神來，打開了門。看著我面前毫無生氣的軀殻，我暈倒了。

「請表明身份。」機械的女聲令我懷中的小男孩不自在地扭動。我輕拍男孩：「紋妮•佑卡上尉。聯合政府軍事團第六隊指揮官。」「授權進入。」我走向房內唯一的冷藏管，記憶中宓蘭中校的聲線浮了上來：「佑卡，聯合政府決定，由於當年塔爾卡斯大戰時你被冷藏，同時證據顯示你在都瑟逃脫一事中只屬受害者，所以你不會被鎖回冷藏管。而且⋯⋯」她把藥物推入我手臂：「他們佩服你從都瑟手中生還，希望你加入軍事團。」「我可以提出要求嗎？」她歪著我看我。「我要求復修玫瑰星號，而船艦只可有我的授權。」⋯⋯懷中的小男孩靠向我，我把他抱緊。還好我一直不讓任何人接近他，無人知道他的真正身份。「解除警報。」「指令未被授權。」我歎氣，或許我駭進系統的技術及不上邁，但不代表我不能，只是需要一點時間。

我一手推著冷藏管，一手摟著嬰兒，步上玫瑰星號。「進入航道，啟動防探測系統。」在地上的總部終於鬧響警報一刻，船艦早已駛向聯合政府到不了的玫瑰星。我把孩子安置在駕駛艙，走向冷藏管，按下按鈕。裏面的人瞪著虛無的空氣：「紋妮？」低沈的音調使我顫慄。他坐起來，看著身周，把我摟緊：「紋妮，你做了什麼？」我沒有回答，我還有一整段人生的回答他任何問題，不是嗎？


End file.
